


The sun

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canadian tire, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Sideswipe (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Sunstreaker/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You were working at Canadian tire on vehicle parts when someone taps on your shoulder you turn around and see a extremely handsome man hopefully you were not drooling 🤤. He then looked at you and smirked "I know I'm handsome aren't I" you then snapped out of your trance and asked him what he wants he said he would like to buy some yellow paint and wax for his vehicle. You ask him what type of vehicle he has so you can get enough paint cans for it and he says "a Lamborghini "you them mentally shriek because you love Lamborghinis and have always wanted to help someone who owns one, you then go over to the paint center and grab two buckets of yellow paint and put them in the paint mixer thingy. And watch them mix, after they are done you take them to the counter and he pays when he gives you the credit card he passes you a paper with his name and number. his name was sunstreaker, after he pays you pass him his card he gives you a smirk and says call me. you then mentally fan girl and continue doing your job of mixing paint for other people after about three more hours work is over and you head home.

At home

When you get home you run inside and tell your best friend shalynn that you met the most handsome man in the world today and he gave you his number. You then bid her goodnight and head off to bed telling yourself you would phone him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

When you wake up in the mourning you run down stairs and start gossiping with shalynn about sunstreaker telling her how handsome he was she then says "hopefully I meet someone like that one day" you say " I bet you will shal" after gossiping for a bit more you have breakfast and head to work, once at work you change into your work clothes and start taking peoples orders on paint. Halfway through work a handsome man comes in not the same one from yesterday but a different young man silver-ish hair and red jacket he then asks for some red paint you ask him what kind of car "a Lamborghini pretty little lady " you then blush and hurry up to get two buckets of red paint. You put them in the mixer and wait for them to mix after you bring them to the counter the guy is on the phone " yes sunstreaker I'm am at Canadian tire, I'm buying paint ok, yes there is a pretty little lady at the counter named (y/n) why do you ask? No I'm am not flirting with her I called her pretty little lady but that is it, oh shut up I do not flirt with every single girl out there, goodbye sunny "

You don't think you should have heard that conversation but you did. You then tap his shoulder and he turns around and says " oh" you then giggle and say "your paint is ready mister " he then says thanks um bye Any chance do you know sunstreaker" you then say is he the handsome man with the yellow Lamborghini you are pretty sure that you are drooling 🤤 again but whatever. He then says "yes that is my brother sunny " he then pulls out his credit card and you swipe it and he gives you his number. You decided when you get home you would give it to shalynn because she would probably love This guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n pov

When you got home you decided to check on your best friend shalynn " shalynn " you called only to hear crying

" y/n im in here"

" shalynn what is wrong why do I hear crying"

" im sorry y/n but alex broke up with me for a girl named strawberry " shalynn then starts crying even harder " alex was going to pick me up when I saw him kissing her I then ran up to him only for him to tell me that we were over "

" its okay shalynn I have a phone number for the handsome mans brother his name is sideswipe"

" really yay okay " one thing that you noticed about shalynn is that she moved on very fast

" when can i meet him is he handsome how tall is he does he have a car?"

" okay shaynn in dont know when you can meet him, he is pretty handsome, is is tall, he drives a red Lamborghini"

Shalynn squeals and grabs your hand jumping around yelling " GIVE ME HIS NUMBER PLEASE Y/N PLEASE "

" okay okay I will just calm down"

" okay i will now give me the number "

" okay here it is " about ten minutes later shalynn comes running in the room

"Y/n sideswipe said that he wants to meet me tomorrow at noon in burger coop

Just then your life phone goes off and you pick it up " hello "

" hello y/n this is darren remember me?"


End file.
